School Days Project
by KuroharukaScience
Summary: In high school, The Mekakushi Dan are strangers. their fate will intertwine in a series of event which will change the thinking of the Mekakushi Dan members forever!
1. Chapter 1

**School Days Project**

The girl Gazed at the large school in a daze. it was big and all the students surronding her were loud and talking. she ran her hands through her soft green hair and sighed. someone bumped into her and knocked her back into reality, out of her daze. "Oh, sorry!" the guy shouted running off. The girl looked down and put her white earphones in her ears. "Stupid..." She mumbled to herself, moving her red and black school tie up to her shirt. she went un-detected by the other students, because of her weak presence. she had no need to use her eyes, no-one would care anyway. she slid past the people, uncaring if she bumped into them. This, was Tsubomi Kido.

* * *

The Raven haired boy smiled up at his school, although, he wasn't happy. he didn't really care for school, he wanted to go to the woods that he loved so much, but here he was in Mekaku city. Ugh, oh well, might as well have fun while he can! he ran up to the school, un-knowingly pushing into a green haired person. "Oh, sorry!" he said looking at the person, he saw it was a girl. Oops... he giggled- yes, giggled - and bumped into another person. "S-sorry!" he gulped andran away again, moving his green goggles around his neck. This clumsy, slurring, cheerful boy, was Kousuke Seto.

* * *

A dirty blond teen leaned over the school roof sighing. he watched all the students coming in, and for some reason, was tempted to jump onto one of them, splattering his small body of the onto them and his blood staining them, emotionally scarring them. Ahh... the temptation was there, but he was too scared of dying. "What a fool you are..." he mumbled to himself- no, the monster, the snake mumbled to him. As someone appeared behind him, he smiled. "Oh, sorry, i shouldn't be up here, right?" the teacher nodded. "Sorry!" he grinned running back inside. This lying boy, was Shuuya kano.

* * *

"ahh..." the small girl grunted with a high pitch. she dusted off her clothes and stood up. looking up at the school. she fixed her skirt. She was determined to be confident, like her mother said. "Mother..." she whispered to herself. Okay, let's go! She clenched her fist and walked to the front door smiling softly. "Ah!" she exclaimed as someone stared at her. she blushed and ran into the school. "uhhh..." she groaned. Maybe she'll work on it. This shy, small fluffy haired girl with pink eyes was Kozakura Marry, but she was also referred to as Mary.

* * *

The orange-haired teen dodged the gazed some people had on her. holding her school bag tightly, she inched to the tall building slowly. she blinked tiredly. "ugh..." she had stayed up all night. she wiped her eyes. she scraped her feet on the ground as her brother walked by her. "Eh!? O-Onii-Chan!" He ignored her. "Stupid idiot..." She shook her head and took out her phone, ignoring the people as they all faded to the background. Her name, Kisaragi Momo, the popular idol.

* * *

"Hey Enemoto, what's wrong, can run away?" the boys teased her. she pushed them away looking for some help from these bullies. "S-shut up..." she grumbled. The truth was, she couldn't run. Her Legs were weak and frail, but the rest of her body was fine, as she always argued. "HEY!" a black haired girl shouted. "Leave her alone!" They all looked at her. "Crap, it's Takane!" the scattered as she ran up to her adopted sister. "Are you okay?" the girl called takane asked, worriedly. "yes, sorry to worry you! Let's go get Kokonose-san!" This blue-haired, strange , loud girl Was Ene.

* * *

The angry boy walked slowly into the school. Ugh. He NEVER liked school. the was no reason he was going, but he almost didn't go this year, but his family forced him too. Oh, how was he going to get through school without that happy, chirpy girl by his side? "ahh..." At least cola won't ever leave him... his one true friend. he opened his can as it splashed out on him. "T-traitor..." he mumbled. Kisaragi Shintaro, the boy with an I.Q of 168.

* * *

Amamiya Hibiya walked beside his protective 'Big brother'. "K-konoha-san..." he mumbled as the air head held his hand. he gazed at his phone showing a photograph of Him and his Friend hiyori smiling, with Konoha in the background holding some food. "Ah... Hiyori..." he said in his mind. School was going to be boring without her. he ran a little forward, pulling on his white vest as he did.

* * *

Konoha held The young boy's hand, trying to keep him safe, not fully understanding why people laughed at him. His white hair, red eyes, tall body and irregular walk stood out. he licked his lips as he ate the food in his hand. he gazed at the people, not knowing why they talked in many different pitches and speeds. he talked in one way; His monotone, slow, low voice. He scratched the back of his head and took in a large gulp of air, for no reason, because that is what he was like.

* * *

The Nine Students could never fully understand the fate they had in store for them. They would come together in a string of blood-stained, pre-destined, events. A summer they would never forget.

"August 15th nears closer, right?" the girl in the red scarf asked. she was met by a cold dark silence. she stared out to the blinding sun and closed her eyes.

"Good luck to you all..."


	2. Chapter 2: Seto's Theory of bravery

**Seto's Theory of Bravery**

Tsubomi Kido glared at these 'fools'. she hated how they were so loud. She hated how they were. She hated how there voices made those high-pitched noices. Ugh... she wanted to shout at them, to force them to shut up, but she didn't want to attract any attention to herself in the small classroom.

halfway through the lesson, a boy turned to her. "Uhh, excuse me? could you please tell me the answer to question 7?" he smiled happiliy, but his eyebrows were arched sadly. "U-uhh...i-" Kido panicked. she wasn't used to people noticing her, usually people would walk right by her. Her heart was beating rapidly. Why didn't this boy ask someone else? the blond-haired boy asked her?

"umm..." a bead of sweat ran down her head. wait, was she sweating!? 'Ah... just tell him! 367. 367. 367.' "637." she told him. "No- 367...sorry." he grinned. "Thanks... Tsubimo kido, was it?" He asked her. "No, Tsubomi Kido, you can call me Kido." she felt much less nervious now, why she was so scared she didn't know. "Ah... right, Kido. So, tell me Kido, must be hard going through school with green hair." She glared at him. "Not as bad with red eyes." He stoped for a second. "Red, ahh. contacts you see." he explained. "Well, i didn't think that they were your real eyes." Sensei snapped at the boy. "Shuuya Kano, turn round now."

He grinned again like a fool before turning round. 'Maybe they aren't all bad.' She thought to herself.

* * *

At lunch she sat in the classroom, like some other students. she noticed two boys sitting near her. One was white haired and had red eyes. He wore a yellow undershirt with two black arrows pointing down. he was emotionless and stared at the person next to him blankly, slight sadness in his eyes. the other boy had black hair and yellow eyes. he had a black undershirt and yellow arrows pointing down. he had a strange grin on his face.

Kido couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Did you tell Takane to meet me after school?" The black haired boy asked. "U-uhh yes i did. why do you want to meet here anyway, kuroha." the white haired boy asked. The man now know as Kuroha shook his head in a passive way. "No, no she asked me to help with the thing..." He looked to the side.

"What thing?" The albino asked. Kuroha grabbed Konoha's shirt and pulled him forward a little. "Konoha, shut the hell up." he grinned wildly. Kido couldn't help but wonder what this strange boy was doing. "Sorry brother." Konoha smiled back, even thought he didn't fully understand what a smile was, he enjoyed doing it.

* * *

Seto leaned over the window of the school, talking to a small bird. "Oh...Is that right? so annoying. you would do that for me? Okay, Thanks!" he moved back swiftly and cracked his knuckles. "Okay, i have to go." he bowed and ran through the school, aimlessly.

He reached the roof and opened the door. The boy sat down and breathed loudly, closing his eyes and lying back on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Seto bolted up at the voice and turned around to see a boy with blond hair looking down at him with his cat-like eyes. Seto smiled in a nervous way. "Ye-yes... I'm fine thanks... What about you?!" he questioned. The cat Eyed boy smiled lightly. "I'm fine too." He reached out his hand for seto to help him stand. Seto accepted and got to his feet, wiping off the dust on his clothes.

"My name Is Kousuke Seto, Nice to meet you!" The blond boy bowed a little. "I am Called Shuuya Kano. Nice to meet you too." The two boy's started chatting.

"So why were you here on the roof?" Kano asked Seto. "Ah, i was... it's a good view up here, you knows?" he slurred. "Yeah, i see what you're talking about." The boy looked happy, until seto glanced at the sky.

"Seto, Why are your eyes red?"

Seto widened his eyes and his mouth trembled. 'Crap!'

* * *

Takane, Ene and Haruka Sat in the 'Special' classroom which had only three members. Haruka sat close to the window, Drawing Takane's Smiling face. Takane sat playing a video game on a portable game player, and Ene sat bored. "Come on guys, talk to poor little Ene-chan, i'm bored!" No response.

"GUYS!" Haruka turned around. "Yes?" she sighed and patted his shoulder. "Please... stop thinking about all the ways to confess to Takane and just do it already!" His smiling face upturned and was slightly red. "I-" Takane stood up, knocking her chair down. "No Sh-shut up Ene! Haruka isn't...I don't... He..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Haruka simply smiled back at her. "Well that was interesting..." Ene mumbled to herself. She loved making drama like this, Mainly to Shintaro.

"Shintaro!" she said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket and phoning him. "hello? ene?" She grinned. "Shintaro-sannnnnnn! what's up? Do you remember wh-" Beep. Beep. Beep. "Son of a- He hung up the phone! He is soooooooooo- why are you staring at me like that?" Takane was grining almost to a point of insanity.

"You like Shintaro." Ene blushed. "Nn-n-no. no no no no no no no. NO I DON'T!" takane moved close to her. "yes you do." Ene pushed takane, with what little strength she had. "W-well you like Haruka!" Takane shook her head in a frantic motion. "What are you saying!?" Haruka simply sat there and smiled. "this is interesting..."

* * *

Seto and Kano stood there awkwardly. As Seto looked at Kano, he unwillingly read his thoughts. They were jumbled and noisy, not many people had thoughts like his. it almost hurt Seto to listen to it, there was so much and it was so loud and full of emotion. "Ah!" Seto fell over, his eyes returning to the golden-brown his eyes were usually.

"You Have them too." Seto spoke suddenly, making the other boy move his head to the side, in a question motion. "What do you mean?" Seto stood up and stared at him. "Your eyes too... they can be red, right?" Kano steped back and opened his mouth a little, revealing his white teeth. "If you are talking about what i think you are then yeah, i do." Kano looked at Seto intensly.

The two boys stood there awkwardly again. "So what now?" Kano asked. Seto smiled a little. "I...I never knew there were others like me. I heard about it but i never thought it was true!" He Grabbed the smaller teen and Hugged him. "I...I'm so happy!" He almost crushed Kano. "Hey! Seto! G-get off!" Seto didn't let his go though. He stood and laughed like a fool.

After a while they talked about their 'Eyes'.

"I can Read minds by looking at them. and the minds of animals, so i can basically talk to them." Kano's face lit up. "Woah, that's so cool, i want that 'power'!" Seto looked at his passively and asked him an important question. "What can your eyes do?" Kano rubbed the back oh his head, somehow embarresed. "I deceive people. I can show them something differently, such as this." Kano then made his hand look like it had six fingers. Seto looked horrified. 'Oh no, now he hates me...' Kano thought. 'I shouldn't have done this, idiot!' Seto Then burst into an extreme fit of laughter.

"You...your hand...i-i-it's-" He laughed even harder, The Young liar boy joining in. "Hey seto, look." Seto looked at him and saw his hair as long as a girl's hair would be. "Oh, god kano!" he laughed even more. "I'm gonna..." Kano smiled at the boy, having the most fun he had had since a long time.

* * *

"Azami!? Azami!?" Kuroha shouted to her in the dark space. "AZAMI, HELLO!" a small person appeared in front of him. She had extremly long black hair and a red ribbon to tie it up. she had snake scales on her face and a devilish smile. "What do you need Kuroha?" she asked him teasingly. "Oh, Azami, you have known me for years, why must you ask?" He leaned in to her and kissed her cheek.

"You know, it's August the first." She looked up at Kuroha. He shook his head. "And...?" She let go of him and looked at the door. "Isn't that right?" She asked no-one. "Uhh, Azami? What are you-" He was cut off because of her hands pulling his lips. "Shhh..." he smiled, not knowing the full extent of her actions. "Fourteen days..."

* * *

**Well, here it is. Hopefully. I did have this chapter, but it uploaded it wrong. Like an idiot. But it's here now, so at least that's a plus. I couldn't help but laugh at the bit were Ene was phoning Shintaro, But apart from that I think this story isn't THAT good. **

**Oh well! I hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter. I will upload them randomly so don't hope for too much. And sorry for spelling mistakes. And I'm not too sure about how many chapters this will have... Maybe like, 10? Anyway, Please review This and thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Marry's Day-Dream Answer

Marry's Day-Dream answer

The four people sat at the table outside the school, shrouded by a silence that none of them broke. Ene ,Shintaro, Haruka and Takane were quiet because of what Ene had just said. Something that chilled them to the very bones, an phrase that none of them would ever forget, for Haruka and Takane, it was horrific .

"So, Did You and Haruka do it yet?"

Takane fell backwards in her chair and choked on her food. "W-w-w-wh-wha-what the h-hell does tha-that mean!?" Shintaro smiled gently at this. Ene, too smiled, but her laugh was more insane. "Hahaha! haruka's lack of reaction, and Takane's overeaction proves it!"

Haruka stood up. "If you will excuse me, I just remembered to meet my brother." He smiled gently and walked away, grabbing at his yellow sketch-book. "Did he leave because he was worried?" Shintaro asked Takane, who simply watched him walk away.

* * *

"Konoha." Haruka smiled at him. "Where's Kuroha?" The albino boy turned around and pointed to a classroom. "In there. Haruka peered in to the room, curious.

Kuroha was painting an Arrow on the wall in black, with a yellow border. When he finished, he punched the wall, to create a cracked effect. "Perfect..." He muttered to himself, before wiping the paint of himself.

"Ah, Haruka-San. Sup'?" He casually asked him while moving out of the room, Two boys following. "Sup!? why are you painting arrows on walls?" The yellow-eyed Boy grinned. "That will show my stupid teacher... Thinks he can shout at me..." Haruka smiled, perhaps a little forcefully. "hmm, okay."

Kuroha turned to him while strolling along. "Yup, so now we shou-" He stopped because he heard a small noise from the class nearby. he moved back so that he could see inside. And what he saw saddened his otherwise stone heart.

A small girl sat with her face buried in her knees, trembling and sobbing silently in the corner of the dark room. "Why don't you and haruka go?" He ordered to konoha, pushing him slightly. "Go, don't argue." They did as he said and went away.

Kuroha leaned into the room and saw the girl closer. She had long white hair and a pink band to tie it together. He sat watching her for a long time, before hearing a quiet voice behind him.

"Aren't you going to help her?" He turned around swiftly to see two boys standing glaring at him.

One had dirty blond hair and cat-like eyes with the same colour to match. He looked serious and hand his hands in his blazer pocket. The other had Black hair and yellow-brown eyes. This boy had a pair of green goggles around his neck.

"Move." The black haired boy said and charged his way in.

* * *

Marry's PoV

I was crying and a boy just walked in. He just walked in! how dare he do that. But i was always so shy, so i freaked out.

"Ahh! a-ahhh, w-w-what do y-you want?" I shivered, not because i was cold, and not because i was sad, but because this guy just walked in. He just walked in!

The boy leaned down towards me and grinned. "Hey! don't worry like that! I've been afraid too, but wouldn't the world be better without that fear?"

I looked up at his red eyes, and his smiling face as he put earphones in my ears. the music was nice, had a good beat and tempo, the rhythm was... perfect. my hair began to wiggle. "aww, do you like it?" he asked innocently. I nodded my head and blushed.

"You don't have to worry anymore , i'll be here for you if you are ever sad." And at hearing those words, from this intruder, that just walked in to my sorrowful space and brightened it up, i began to cry. "Th-thank you...Mr..." He patted my head. "My name... is Kousuke Seto."

I looked up at the brave boy named Seto and realised that he was really cute, and kind-hearted. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank...you...Seto."

"So, Hey." Kano felt awkward in front of the infamous Kuroha, but didn't show it. "H-hey..." The black haired boy replied. the silence was almost funny, kano sniggered a little at this. Kuroha glared at him. "I'm leaving." He turned and walked away, leaving kano alone. "Ugh..." he mumbled.

* * *

Hibiya sat alone. he ate alone. he was alone. Ever since... the event that turned his life around. he saw his best friend, the person that he loved, terribly killed in a horrible car accident. Asahina Hiyori. He had a picture of her on his phone still. She was smiling ever so slightly.

"Oh... Am I... crying?" He looked down and wiped the tears quickly, so no-one would see them. "That's fine now..." he shifted in his seat, listening to the birds tweet.

Little did he know, someone was watching Him.

* * *

**This is bad... and so filler. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Momo's Attention Days

**Momo's Attention days**

Momo's PoV

I had been watching a boy. he was pretty small, young and cute. but he was crying. My heart started to hurt, why was he so sad? he wiped his tears and looked around, he didn't see me (which was surprising for me) and looked at his phone. i opened my mouth to speak, but i couldn't. no words came out.

'Damn it, move Momo!' i screamed at myself, but i couldn't. 'you're being selfish, this boy is sad and you can't do anything? no, go help him. Make him smile! NOW!'

"ahh!"

i fell onto him during a clumsy attempt to get towards him. Idiot...

"Oh, I'm so sorry! let me help you up..." He grabbed my hand and thanked me in a low voice. his eyes were a shining brown, with wavey flowing hair to match. "Hello! my name is Kisaragi Momo!" i greeted myself. he looked up at me and sighed. "Amamiya Hibiya." I smiled. "Y-your name rhymes! that's so cool~" Hibiya sighed. "What is wrong with you?" i smiled. "Oh, come on Hibiya-Kun! Don't be like that!" i gripped his hand a took him along the school.

Maybe a little forcefully...?

* * *

Kido walked into a classroom and sat down. she looked at her phone, at the name of the song. She could make a song better than this, right?

She began to sang lyrics of a song, one that states that her life is cool and full of events. A life with friends with her.

A life she couldn't have.

She was a good singer, not perfect but it was good. it was probably the years of practice she had when she was hiding in closets and trying to get away from the noise of people. and maybe with her big sister Ayano.

Kido remembered Ayano's Smile. She was never angry or irritated. her eyes showed no sign of saddness, right? maybe she overlooked something important. she knew Ayano's mother died, but she wasn't that sad. what happened to her? when kido went to her house, Ayano's father slammed the door on her. He was sad because of it too, but he shut himself out of the world, he stopped being a teacher and shortly after that, He dissapeared. Kido didn't care, she never knew him, but she thought that he would understand.

Ayano did talk about a boy she sat next to in her class, but Kido never learned his name. She said he was cold to her, so he wouldn't have been that affected by it. She never knew if Ayano had any other friends, but it didn't matter, Kido would deal with it in her own way.

Kido stopped singing. "Ayano...why..." Kido kicked the chair across the room. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALL ALONE HERE!?" The green-haired girl slumped down on the floor. "please... you can come back, right? please..." he wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "Please don't leave me here... I'm scared..." Kido stopped talking and sobbed.

She was so alone here, no-one would ever save her now. No-one cared about her. No-one loved her, she was overlooked by the world, alone. A lonely, pathetic, fool.

"Please don't say that." the voice said. it was low and sympathetic. "you don't have to cry." It said, wrapping warm arms around her.

She looked up to see a familar Blond boy embracing her. She grit her teeth. "what are... you d-doing?" His warmth flowed through her, or was it her heart? "Don't cry, it's okay. It will be alright..." her wide eyes closed and she grabbed his neck. "I'm sorry." she whispered. and the cat-eyed boy smiled. "shhh..." he hushed her.

Seto stood at the door, holding marry's hand. "see, you aren't the only one that cries in isolated classrooms, Mary." she blushed. "I wonder why she is sad...Seto..." Seto was more shocked that Kano had a sweet side. he never showed that much compassion to strangers, but then again, most people didn't cry to kano.

Seto smiled gently.

* * *

"Konoha, where are you going?" haruka asked his 'brother'. "I have to find Hibiya." he was dragging Kuroha and haruka was following him. "Kono! God damn it! why are you so strong!?"

"Shintaro! what's happening?" ene asked him while he walked the corridor. "I have to find Konoha." takane huffed. "Why do we have to come...?" Ene shot her a look that said : 'Shut up, do this one thing for me.' So Takane agreed.

"Kisaragi? What are you doing?" Momo smiled. "Ahaha,let's go somewhere fun!" Hibiya grunted. "Slow down!"

* * *

"Are you okay now, Kido?" Kano asked her. She nodded her head and smiled. "T-thanks." she walked towards Seto and Marry, Kano following her. "so, you are...?" Seto grinned. "My name is Kousuke Seto. This Is Kozakura Marry, That is Shuuya Kano. And you are?" Kido rubbed her clenched hand. "Kido tsubomi, you can call me Kido." They all walked out and banged into a group of people.

"Kya!" Kido feel over a weak looking boy. "S-sorry... i wasn't looking." he apologised, a blue haired girl laughing at this. "Ahh!" She screamed as momo bumped into her. "Sorry! oof!" Konoha bumped into momo.

"Hibiya?" he asked the small boy. "Onii-chan? why are you here?" "Hey Takane."

Kido shook her head at the loudness of everything.

"What is going on...?" she mumbled to herself. Kano grinned and held her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will work out." Kido liked when he was nice to her. wait, what? "g-go away, idiot!"

after everyone went silent, they all sat in the classroom, introducing themselves. "so, this was fun!" Haruka broke the silence. "Y-yeah..." Shintaro added. "Shintaro~ remember me?" Kuroha asked the NEET boy. "sort of..." Kuroha took this as an invitation to grab his butt. "Wh-what the hell!?" shintaro pushed him off. "You are messed up..."

"Hibiya, do you want to go to the park after school!?" Momo asked hopefully. "ah, uh..I... no thanks." Konoha took Hibiya's hand. "he doesn't like parks."

Ene smiled at seto. "so, are you like a couple?" she made a movement with her hand to marry. "W-what? n-no we d-d-do-don-d-." Ene laughed, Marry was panicing and Seto smiled. "Heh...Heh..."

Kido spoke with takane, Haruka and Kano. "yeah, I'm stuck in class with this guy." she pointed to kano. "Eh!?" Kano fainted fakely and haruka smiled. "you would be good as a couple." he mumbled. "Huh, sorry, what did you say?" Takane asked him. he blushed. "n-nothing."

At the end of the day, this unlikely group of people, became what was the closest thing to 'friends'.

* * *

"hey, Kido. here you can have these!" he tossed her a pair of white earphones. "I thought you would like them!"

it was August the second in the bright, sunny classroom. "Thanks, Kano." Kido said brushing it aside. "You know, you're a good singer Kido." She choked on thin air, spluttering. "W-what!? You heard me sing!?" he patted her shoulder. "Yeah, i sing too! you are so much better though, i also play drums and and have an electric guitar." Kido smiled a small amount at this. "I love music. it's rhythem, the tempo... everything like that can create the most amazing thing ever. MUSIC IS LIFE!" he spoke a bit too loud. "I agree, I sing and can play piano and bass guitar." Kano's eyes widened.

"Seto-kun can play an acoustic guitar and sing a little too. although, he can only play guitar..." Kido's eyes widened as well. "No way. that's so cool. we should start a band!" their laughter came to a halt. "We could make a band..." kido repeated. "Kano." He looked around to her. "Yeah?" she looked up, eyes sparkling. "We... are going to make a band!" he looked startled, kido had changed so quickly.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

* * *

"Mary, do you play any instruments?" Kido was out of breath from running so much, and Marry was (for unknown reasons) afraid. "Ahh, i...uhh... play the flute... and piano...i sing a little too..." Kido grinned. "Yes! this is the signal to start a band!" Marry and Seto looked at her, while Kano shook his head. "yeah, it's gonna be hard thought." Kido ignored him and took out some paper and pens. "Look, we will start a club, then make a song, the make a lot, one for each person in the band, then we become famous and awesome! it'll be so cool!"

Kido went looking for everyone she knew, and asked them if they liked music, if they played an instrument and then if they would like to join her club.

Momo was already a minor singer and she could only sing, but she said she would join. Ene played drums and said yes. Shintaro took some time to agree and he said he liked Electric guitars he said yes. hibiya wasn't that musical, but he aggred and said he would try to learn something. Konoha actually could sing, which surprised everyone, he too aggred. Takane could sing good and joined too, because haruka was. Haruka could play an instrument they had never heard of before, he said he created it, and said he would practice, joining in. Kuroha didn't say yes, but after Takane, ene and konoha asking him, he gave in and showed his singing skills. He was good, but blushed when he did, which was odd for a guy like him. Kano tried to compliment him, and received a punch to the face.

"They all said yes..." kido was shocked at them all. "Thanks, everyone..." Kano began to walk. " let's go see if we can make a club!"

"Yes, You may make a music club, but you have to meet these requierments and fill this form in." The teacher handed kido a peice of paper. "Thank you." she walked out and looked at the paper, with her friends surrounding her.

**Club name:**

**Club leader:**

**Number of Members:**

**Club room:**

**Purpose of club: **

**Note; Club must have a name an advisor, at least 3 members, a usable room with permisson and an acceptable purpose.**

Kido sighed. "we need a name, room, leader and purpose."

"that's easy! Name: Mekakushi Dan! Leader: Kido tsubomi! Purpose: To educate foolish young ears into the wonder of music!" Kano put his hands up after his speech. everyone was left silent.

"Okay, 3 things, One: Why Mekakushi dan? Two: what is wrong with that purpose, are you insane? 3: what about the room?" Kido pointed at the sheet. "well, you see, I didn't think of the room. and the purpose isn't bad... And Mekakushi dan means Blindfold Gang, right? well, that means we don't need our eyes to have the wonder of music in our life! it's symbolic!"

more silence. "Actually, i kind of like the name." seto Positively answered. "me too, it's nice... MekaMeka dan." Momo messed up. "Actually, it's Mekakushi Dan. it's important to get it right." Kido looked up. "Mekakushi Dan... okay Kano, what about everyone else, any objections?" No answer. "right, writting it down."

Club name: Mekakushi Dan

Number of members: 12

"Hey, i know! What about the room we all met at?" Ene suggested. "That's a good plan! okay, that's it."

Club room: Mathematics room 1:07

"Let's just make kano's purpose sound cool, like 'To educate music enthusiasts of techniques of music." Kido reluctantly aggred, she wanted to present it weel, but this would do.

Knock Knock. "yes, come in."

The friends walked in and Kido showed the form to the teacher. He read it carelessly, but slowly, dragging on time. "yes,yes this will do, you may now use that room for club activities." the friends cheered quietly. everyone walked out and kido was about to close the door. "Excuse me, why is it called Mekakushi Dan?"

Kido smiled looking up at the teacher, for the first time she was proud of the name. proud to belong to something, and mean something to someone. "We are the Mekakushi Dan. we don't have to see the world to understand good music and to create such wonderful art. we only need to listen and we will understand then, what it means to be music. Because we are, The Mekakushi Dan."

* * *

**I am sorry, i want FEELS! i made this chapter longer because the last one was sooooo short. Things are starting to get into the story now, right? i was actually going to stop these but then someone sent a heart-warming PM to me and now I will finish it all. please review and stuff since that is what keeps me writing these things! thank you! **

**P.S there will be KidoKano in this because they are so cute! **


	5. Chapter 5: Kano's Deceive Code

**Kano's Deceive Code **

Kano sat in the sunny class, writing something in a ink stained notebook, a large grin on his face. Scribble, Scribble. scratch scribble.

Kido was getting slightly annoyed. "Hey, Kaano~" she sang, out of charecter. "can i see?" he smiled at her and sang back. "no~" Kido sighed. "Kano..." He smiled again and handed her the book.

"What is it?" She asked. "Lryics for a song, my song."

_A floating, bebop sensation, as the night diffuses my reflection_

_Shining with the two-beat - I guess I can complain sometimes, huh?_

_Hey, can I talk for a bit? It's about some stupid, hurtful habits,_

_But I can't keep still anymore - it's just a short tale; you up for one?_

_Well, I guess I'll get talking. There's something unique, unusual about me;_

_I've disguised it as common, but it's always troubled me_

_One day - feels about ten years ago - a "__monster__" spoke to me,_

_Gulped down my heart, and said "__Keep on lying!__"_

_Since then, I've been a true liar,_

_Nothing and no one I couldn't fool_

_I guess I've been reduced to a "__monster__"…_

…_Hey, sorry! Don't cry, now! It's all just a tall tale, okay?_

_Oh my, dirty! So disgraceful! I falsify it all;_

_So I say - but doesn't this truth seem a little uncanny?_

_I'm deceiving, turn the other way as the lies pile on;_

_Once again, I sneer at the tedium…_

"Kano..." Kido was surprised at the words. Were these his true feelings? did he think he was a monster? "Is...This about you?" He shook his hands. "No, no it's just a tale! a night tale...about a deceiver..." he mumbled the last part, so Kido couldn't hear. She wasn't sure, but she at least pretended to believe him. for now.

he took the notebook back and began to talk. "Well, Danchou, what about your song?" Kido cringed. "Don't call me Danchou... and I don't need a song." He pouted. "Aw, Tsubomi, but you need a song!" KIdo grunted. "Stop, call me kido. And I really don't need a song." Kano clasped his hands. "Nah, let's just give Ene 3 songs." He swung back on his chair.

"hey, could we make some video's for it? you know, Pv's?" Kido brightened up. "that might be good, Haruka and Mary are good at drawing, right?" Kano pointed at the class accross the other side of the schhol, it was visable from the window. "Older Kisaragi is good at it too, but Haruka is really really good." kido agreed. "Yes, we could do that."

"Yo, Kuroha!" Kano said while lunging at him, making the tall boy fall over shintaro. "W-what the hell?" kano Kissed his cheek. "ah, sorry~" he stood up, and everyone laughed, even Hibiya. "What's wrong with you...?" Ene asked, but it wasn't a full question.

"So," Kido started. "Kano has been making some words for his song, anyone else do that?" Kuroha put his hand up, blushing slighly. Takane did too, also blushing but Shintaro did not blush as he stood up and handed bits of paper to kido. "There Kido-san." Kido put them to the side. and looked at kuroha.

"I...uh didn't write it down." he spat. "Oh, okay... could you sing it?" His eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean? shut up you stupid- uh.. i mean, no." Everyone moaned and cheered him on, and after ALOT of shouting, he agreed. "Fine, fine. but if anyone laughs, you will be my dinner."

_"Say, you wished for it too, didnt you? _

_In that moment i glared at you, _

_Such tragic souls..._

_are my favorite meal._

_welcome to my womb, _

_love and ego's final destination!_

_you too soon will be born anew,_

_is it not fantastic to be like a __monster__!? "_

everyone was silent, his voice really was good, but very harsh. it suited the darkness of the song. "what?"kano was the first to talk. "sorry, it's good, but womb? welcome to... your womb?" Ene giggled. "Shu-Shut the hell up! it's womb and that's how it stays!" everyone had a joke about it while kido looked at the paper Takane and Shintaro gave her. Takane's said this:

_"Ah, i can't supress this emotion it makes me sick!_

_I wonder why? what a strange feeling..._

_My face is like an open book._

_for some reason i get so nervous, that my voice even squeaked!_

_what's wrong with me!? this is pissing me off!_

_I'm such a fool..." _

Kido smiled at Takane and Takane blushed so much that her face looked like an apple. or Konoha's eyes. Shintaro's said this:

_"The heart that want's to dissapear anymore than this_

_today too, it can't be found anywhere on this earth_

_the alarm that starts ringing says to the alone me; _

_'your a coldhearted fool.'_

_even if I'm told a miricle __answer__,_

_It's no use because everything will somehow become obvious._

_'If I __died __right now, someone would just replace me'_

_even just muttering that,_

_is so foolish."_

from all of this, kido realised that her club was trying hard to be the best, well at least shintaro was. 'poor guy.' she told herself. 'I wonder why he was so sad.'

The Dan had decided they would all have some lyrics for Kido tomorow. they then parted ways. "Hey kido, can i come to your house!?" She shot him a deadly look and he gulped. "ugh, please?" he got on his knees and grabbed her feet, making sure to look down, trying not to look up kido's skirt. "I'll never let you go. NEVER!" kido was extremely irritated. "Okay! fine! fine just let go!" Kano smiled.

"So, this is where you live?" Kano looked up at the small house with red bricks. "It's nice." he was being honest, he didn't think his own house was much better. "Shut up, idiot." He smiled sadly. "it wasn't a lie..." Kido unlocked the door and invited him in. "take off your shoes." he did and then walked behind her. "You can sit down if you want..." he did and sat upright. "this is a nice house!" after a small amount of time, kano asked kido a question.

"Kido... where are your parents?" Kido almost dropped her TV remote. her eyes widened and her mouth was opened slightly. She had to stop herself from squirming. Kano notised this and his teasing face became very sympathetic. He studied her face very closesly before she mustered up the courage to speak.

"Th-they...aren't..." she took a couple of seconds to say the last part-it felt like hours-but when shhe did say it, it was spoke quickly. "They died a while back, i was 10." Kano was shocked, so was that why she was crying that day?

They sat in silence for a while, before Kano finally spoke. "How did they die?" Kido clenched her fists. "There was a fire... everyone burned. Even...even i did. that's how i can do this... that's how i can... 'conceal' myself. I didn't want to leave her there, but that snake... she pushed me back, and then..." Kido's tears overflowed her small, fragile face.

"Kido..." Kano put his slender hand on her slumped shoulder. "What do you mean conceal?" Kido embraced him, the assault of heat surprising him. "I can dissapear for a while. because I died... August 15th... with someone else, He investigated it... and Aya-nee told me... She told me what he was studying... She was so kind... My best friend... my only friend. But she too..." Kido couldn't say anymore, it was too hard for her.

Kano couldn't take it any more. "It happened to me too. I died with my mother on August 15th. I can do things like that too. I 'Deceive'. So can seto, He can 'Steal', he reads minds. A-and Marry, she can freeze people's movement..." Kido trembled. "So, there are more... people?" Kano nodded his head and held her tighter.

Kido felt so warm and...Happy. was it how close he was hugging her... or was it her heart?

* * *

**Some FEELS! I tried to make it long, but it didn't really work out that well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, the next chapter might me a bit more Konoha centric, because i like his personality in this story! you will find out more about him... but no SPOILERS! please Review and stuff, I'll write faster if you do! ... Okay, I'll try. thanks for reading my story!**


	6. Chapter 6: Konoha's artificial world

**Konoha's artificial world**

"Careful, you could drop that!" Haruka shouted while gesturing for his brother to come down. Konoha stepped off the ladder and stood emotionless. "Sorry, brother." Kuroha flinched at the mention of the word. "What the hell? that guy ain't our brother." Haruka sighed. "He can call me that if he wants." He was smiling, which pissed kuroha off, even thought he didn't mean it, Haruka was just so innocent-minded.

"What the hell are you smiling at!?." The angry boy grabbed his silver headphones and stormed out of the room, slamming the door after him. He always Did have a temper.

Haruka went back to drawing, knowing talking wasn't going to do anything, and konoha patted his stomach. "Brother... Food..." Haruka moved his eyes towards the albino,but the rest of him stayed like stone. "Food? you want some food? don't we have any?" Konoha looked to the side, while gripping onto his white school shirt, eyebrows arched. "N-no..." Haruka sighed, looking down at his light green clothes which he used as his sleeping attire.

"But, but I'm comfy..." he groaned, slightly irritated.A thought came to his head, and he quickly picked up his phone and pressed some numbers. "Hey hey, Takane~ would you mind coming round to my house with some food for me and Konoha? Yeah, but I'll pay you when you get here..." Konoha walked into the kitchen and looked in the empty fridge, feeling his 'brother' needed some privacy.

He Knew he would be sad if he stayed there, in the kitchen, so he went to his bedroom, opening the door with much haste. Konoha's bedroom was plain, but had some features. There was a orange triceratops plush toy, some yellow cube-shaped flat plastic boxes(no-one knew why he had them) and a white desk. He sat there and looked at the door, expression unchanged even when he almost fell off his bed, until he heard the front door of his house open, then he bolted down the small stairs, almost falling on each step.

"Here you go Haruka, I don't know why you eat so much..." Takane grumbled, handing Haruka bags of shopping. "Hello Takane, Ene-chan." Konoha smiled at the food. Konoha heard a groan and saw a man in a red jersey with white stripes. "Hey." He gruffly stated as Ene grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Konoha, ShinShin Is here to help!" She pushed the man into konoha. "Uff!" they said in unison as Ene chuckled.

They all cooked a dinner together and sat down to eat. "So, Takane, doesn't your mother mind that you spend all of your time here?" Haruka wondered mindlessly, Thinking aloud. "Eh? N-no I'm not spending that much time here, Am I?" Ene giggled about to make a comment on Takane and Haruka, but then the door slammed open, shaking the foundation of the wall, with a slight force.

"Good Evening!" Kuroha shouted, making most of the group jump. "Huh? oh, Kuroha, hey. Want some food?" Haruka asked, But Kuroha walked right by him, sitting in one of the seats. "You didn't leave me out, Did you?" Konoha shook his head. "No, we just didn't know when you would be back, brother." Konoha called him 'Brother' when Kuroha was sad, It cheered him up and he didn't even notice.

"Konoha, Do you remember the first time you saw me?" Kuroha moved to his brother, Much later in the night, just as Konoha was going to sleep. "Y-yeah, I do. I had forgotten everything, right?" Kuroha nodded. "That's right, and our 'Family' was going to take you back, but not me."

Konoha remembered back to that night. it was the first thing he could remember.

Konoha's PoV

I woke up suddenly, and my head hurt. I was wearing yellow shorts. I opened my eyes and saw the shining white walls and glistening floor. "ahh, ahh..." My head really hurt and I tried hard to breathe. A dark haired boy caught my eye and I looked right. He had yellow eyes and his shaking hand was trying to reach out to me. "Ko...No...Ha..." His eyes were filled with tears and he was biting down on his teeth.

"A-are you o...kay, m-mister?" He stopped for a second and sobbed. "Y-you...d-don-t...know... me?" I shook my head. "My...name is...Kuroha. I a-am your tw-twin b-brother." I nodded my head, confused. "Hello, Kuroha." He smiled and lay on his bed, face up. "Can you...t-talk to m-me?" I gulped and said things. Things like what i saw. Things like what I was doing. Pointless Things, anything that would make him smile.

After a while, someone came to see us. "Konoha!" The woman cradled by small body in her arms. "It's okay, we'll get you back." I never knew what was happening, but I didn't argue, i was far too tired. More people came in and I realised something when someone said this: "We're Not going to be taking Kuroha back. you can't talk to him, you can look at him, he is a monster. a snake. stay away from him." I looked over at my brother, and he was crying. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." but no-one listened, they simply jeered at him and said horrible things. I had a warm feeling in my heart, which I now Know was guilt. I stood up, much to everyone's shock, and walked towards him.

"Please Don't cry, brother." I grabbed him, and held him close. He gasped.

"We should go now." I told him, pulling on my white tee. He smiled and walked along with me. Our family had left us after I stood up for him, but I didn't mind and neither did Kuroha. We didn't need anyone else. We lived in an orphanage now, and Kuroha scared all of the kids away, but he always beat up the bullies. He was a nice guy deep down, And I knew it.

When we got back, we saw two people we didn't know, they were older that us, adults. I didn't know much of what happened but Kuroha explained that we were getting adopted. all I knew that meant was that people went away and were somewhere else, somewhere fun. We got there so quickly, I had no time to think(not that I did much anyway).

A boy around our age greeted us, happily. "Hey! My name is Kokonose Haruka. You Can call me Haruka! w-what are your names?" I looked at my brother, and he looked at me, not trusting the brown-haired kid. "I'm Kuroha, this Is Konoha." He talked in such a low voice, but the boy smiled at us. "Let's all get along!"

No-one's PoV

A couple of years passed, and the Two twins were in middle school. Haruka met Takane, Ene and Shintaro, Making friends. Kuroha also made friends, bad friends that would go and smash windows, steal things and cause upset. Konoha was left alone in his free time now, so he started to play Baseball, but he was too good for the other Kids, so they stopped playing with him, leaving the young boy sad and alone. He would sit in his bed at night, wondering what had happened to his brother, when everything had changed so much, why the world was so... dangerous.

Konoha was walking the streets of Mekaku city one day after his school classes had ended. "St-stupid Kuroha!" he shouted, randomly while walking the streets. "Hey, are you okay, Mister?" Konoha turned around to see a Brown-haired boy with big eyes looking at him, sorrowfully. To his side was a black-haired girl wearing a pink dress. "Uh...Yeah..." He replied, half-heartedly.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure things will work out for you!" The girl stated, making konoha(even in his depressed state) Content. "What's your name?" Konoha smiled lightly. "Konoha." The boy looked up at the tall Konoha. "Cool name. I'm Amamiya Hibiya, This is Asahina Hiyori." Konoha picked him up. "Nice Names. We should be friends!" "Eww, No!"

More time passed, Kuroha had become nicer to Konoha and ditched his old friends. He focused on spending time with his brother, Hibiya and Hiyori, but today was one of the days that he had to go to school, for some science project. "Hey, Konoha, how's your Ice-cream?" Hibiya asked as the three people were walking down the street. "Yeah, nice." Hiyori held Hibiya's hand and he blushed. Hiyori saw a small black animal, barely able to see through the haze. "Hey, There's a Cat! Wait !" Hiyori ran across the road to chase the feline, unaware of her surroundings.

It all Happened so quickly. Hibiya had been planning to tell her how he felt, but it was too late. Everything was too late. He couldn't help but watch. It felt like having your heart torn out and squashed in front of you, but you are too scared to speak, and are so very aware of the danger, and the hopeless inability to stop it. He was weak.

"Hiyori!" He screamed as the truck slammed into her at full force. She screamed his name and the red blood went flying out everywhere. the road was dyed in the crimson colour, and everything had changed. He ran towards her, and held her in his shaking hands. "Please, Please... Hiyori!" Konoha just stood there, motionless. "Help Her!" The scream pierced the yellow boy, Making him shiver with fear. What went wrong? how did this happen to Hiyori, to Hibiya? The world was so very cruel.

Present time

"Hey Guess What Haruka, an amazing event has happened!" Ene shouted a little to loudly to Haruka, before he could answer however, she told him the afore mentioned 'amazing event'. "Kano phoned set, who told Marry, she told Momo, that said to shintaro, then he told me that; Kano Kissed Kido!" There was a silent moment of awkwardness, until Haruka widened his eyes. "That's nice." He moved back to watching the TV.

"You're Under-reacting!" She moaned, irritated at his personality.

* * *

**This is just some back-story of Konoha and a little bit filler, because of the twist at the end. KIDO AND KANO KISS! how did it happen? the next chapter will explain all! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please review and stuff! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kido's blindfold Tales

Kido's Blindfold Tales

Kido's Pov

"What did I do...?" I mumbled while sitting on the cream chair. I couldn't really understand this. "Did he just... Kiss me?" I shook my head to calm myself down. He came to my house and I told him everything. How I died, my eye power, everything. Almost. I hugged him, and he hugged me too. Then, we kissed. I was so embarrassed, and he left. why did he leave?

I picked up my phone. "Hey, Seto. Where are we meeting each other tomorrow?" I heard a small giggle. "at the park." I sighed. "Okay, thanks... Can I tell you something?" there was a pause. "sure, what's up?" I blushed, even though he couldn't see me. "I sort of... kind of... Kissed Kano?" I said it more like a question, like an idiot. "Oh, yeah. Kano already told me. Are you okay? Do you like him-s?" He slurred. "What. He told you!? Damn it... he should just leave school! okay, no he shouldn't but...Sorry Seto, I have to go." I put the phone down. "This is so embarrassing!"

The Next Day, 6th August

Shintaro sat with Ene in the park, waiting of the rest of the gang. He wore his usual red jersey and Ene had a blue one, the matched perfectly. "Hey, Hibiya!" Ene shouted to the young boy wearing a blue hoodie, he was walking with konoha and Haruka. "Hi, Ene." He said in a monotone. Soon Takane, Kuroha, Seto and Marry were standing in the park with the rest of the group. "Only Momo, Kido and Kano left, right?" Haruka asked the group. "Yeah, That will be fun to see..." Takane replied, grinning as she yawned.

"Why will it be fun to see?" Konoha asked, he was a bit dazed. Shintaro turned to him, patting his shoulder. "They kissed." Konoha tilted his head. "Momo and Kido?" some of the gang burst into laughter, others shook their head at the stupidity of the red-eyed boy. "Kido and Kano, not Kido and Momo, dumbass." Kuroha told him. "I think it's nice." Marry mumbled to herself. "Hey, There's Kano!" Seto waved. "Kano! Over here!" He started to run towards them, wearing his black/dark brown hoodie.

"Yo." he grinned. No-one said anything for a while until Takane tried to make the situation less awkward. it failed. "So, Nice weather, eh?" There were nods of agreement, but no-one said much more until Momo came.

"Hey! Kisaragi! Sup'?" Kano greeted her. Momo smiled. "Kano..." she burst out laughing, thinking of what will happen when Kido gets here. "What's so funny? Is it my amazing face?"

Kido walked up to the group, feeling happy at her new found friends, no worry on her smiling face. She wore a purple iPod hoodie and even Kuroha with his self-proclaimed ' No sense of style' Had to say that it was cool. "Hello, People." She smiled. "Okay, Let's waste no time! Do you all have some lyrics for your songs?" Everyone said 'Yes' in unison. "May i see the them? If you have wrote them down, Kuroha?" He nodded his head. "One time Kido, get your head out your ass." She grabbed his head with her arm, the boy now in a headlock. "Don't get cocky with me, Kid." Everyone laughed, except Konoha, Hibiya and Shintaro, they smiled.

Kido had finished reading all the lyrics, a few of them she found really pretty, Such as Hibiya's which seemed to tell the story of someone in a car accident and Hibiya watching. Konoha's seemed to be a lot like it, but a little different. Marry's was about waiting for a good future, and someone 'Knocking on the door'. Seto's was about stealing the thoughts of others, and running away to the forest, and finding someone, they were so obviously connected it was hard to read, they belonged together.

"Well, these are... Nice." She told the group. "Good work guys! On Monday we are going to at least attempt to start making the words into real music. How does that sound?" Shintaro stood up. "But isn't that a little soon to be actually making these songs?" Ene pushed him. "Silly Shin-Shin! If we don't do it now, we never will!" Shintaro agreed. "Yeah, I get it, But still..." Konoha raised his hand. "Uh, excuse me? Can we go buy some food?"

They all went to somewhere they could get some food and sat in the largest table, because there were 11 people in the gang. "This is nice!" Haruka exclaimed while munching on his various meaty foods. "Thanks for always being so awesome, Danchou!" Momo said. Kido moved her head back. "Thanks Kisaragi." It was a good day for Kido, untill everyone left and Kido was left alone with Kano.

They walked along the street, not talking. It was too awkward for Kano to bear, so he said something. "Kido, I'm sorry, if you want you can kick me, I shouldn't have kissed you, and I shouldn't have left, I'm really- Ah! What was that for?" Kido had kicked him, and now she had her head down. "You idiot... Are you saying kissing me was a mistake?" He moved back. "No, I... I'm not but if you don't want me around any more, If you hate me then I understand, I'll-" Kido pushed him against a wall. "Idiot! I want you around! I didn't want you to leave yesterday! Yet you...You're Such and Idiot!" Kano stopped breathing for a second.

"I...Like you a lot...You're a nice guy..." Kido looked to the side, blushing. "I love you." Kano was wide-eyed and stunned. "Kano..." No answer. "Kano." Silence. "Kano! Say something!" He snapped out of his daze and embraced her. "I love you too! I did since I found you crying that day, I realised that even people that act tough can be sad. No wait! I realised, You are really kind-hearted, and cool. I love you, Tsubomi." Kido smiled, into his black hood. "It's Kido, Idiot."

The next day, Kano spent his day in Kido's house, telling her how beautiful she was, making her throw things at him while shouting 'Idiot!'. Once she even threw a glass, much to Kano's luck, it didn't hit him. They also talked about their pasts, and yes, they cried a little, but they were better people after, stronger. Kano also got Kido to have a song, but no Video, those were the conditions. They even sang and worked on their songs together. Kido called it 'the most fun I've had in years!' And Kano just smiled back. Before they knew it, Monday had came and it was time for school again.

Monday, 7th August

"Yo,yo, Kano! Shuuya-san is here!" Ene pointlessly tried out some new form of greeting. "Ene-chan, that's cool!" He replied as the people sat down in the classroom marked 1:07 and started talking. "Why is this a maths room, even thought we are a music club?" Kuroha thought aloud, Kido feeling slight embarrassment. "Th-that's a good point... Ene! Why did you suggest this room!?" Shintaro protested. "Oh, do you really want to start this!? how about I tell our lovely friends about the horrific content on your computer!? would you like that, Shintaro!?" Ene blurted this out so loudly, no-one could resist the laughter. "Ahh!? Huh? N-no... why would you say that!? This is the worst! The worst!" He buried his hands in his face. "N...no..."

After some laughing and jokes about Shintaro, Kido got serious. "All right, did anyone even attempt to make a part of their song?" Shintaro, Seto and Hibiya said they did work on it. Shintaro picked up a guitar and play a rhythm that was slow and soft. it was nice and hard to explain. it had a note, then went higher four times, before going down. he also sang the words.

_"During these fleeting days, where nothing ever happens_  
_I sit in the same seat as always._  
_"Well then, what do you think?"_  
_As if attempting again,_  
_The textbook without numbers said something._

_If you're asking about my results_  
_Well, they're fine I guess._  
_On this scrap paper was a 100% perfect score._  
_While grinning shyly,_  
_You sat down on the chair next to me,_  
_You, the one with a low grade._  
_Outside the window, there's nothing that I wish for_  
_Because I'll already know what will happen._  
_"Hey, if that's how it is, then that's really boring."_  
_You always seemed so cheerful._

_Don't touch_  
_The heart that wants to disappear anymore than this._  
_Today too, it can't be found anywhere on this earth._  
_The alarm starts ringing says to the alone me:_  
_"You're a cold-hearted fool."_  
_Even if I'm told a miracle answer_  
_It's no use because everything will somehow become obvious._  
_"If I died right now, someone would replace me."_  
_Even just muttering that_  
_is so foolish."_

After he stopped, Momo shook her head and Marry had tears in her eyes. "Shintaro..." Marry looked at him. "Are you okay?" He smiled and shook his hand in front of his face. "Yeah, yeah, It's nothing." He put the guitar down, and sat on his seat. Seto got his own guitar and smiled at Marry. She blushed. "Okay, lets go!" He started to play his guitar, making a faster, melody. It stayed like this then got moved to a lower pitch, then went up, and lower before he created a strange amount of noise from just his guitar.

_"Today, too, the voice pulled at me_  
_flowed into me as I melted_  
_I stole the psyches of others_  
_Everyone hated me for being strange_  
_Let's escape, fly away_  
_here, I can't even breathe_  
_Avoid the eyes of hatred in the city_  
_I quietly dashed along to somewhere…_

_In the silence of the wandering forest_  
_with no destination in mind_  
_Again, I was scared_  
_and there was someone waiting for me_  
_I could hear it_  
_"Today, too, I'm waiting for a lightly sketched 'today'._  
_Anyone, please, help me, I'm lonely"_

_"The voice of my thoughts" was of the_  
_hesitant boy I was yesterday_  
_"Are you afraid of 'hearts'?"_  
_"Do you lack the 'courage' to change tomorrow?"_  
_"That's not true" came the faint knock_  
_of the story that I cautiously_  
_opened up_

_The crouching girl said_  
_"Yesterday, today, and the day before yesterday_  
_I had a dream that_  
_this wide world was easily crumbled."_  
_That feeling of "I'm scared"_  
_The teary voice of "It's hard"_  
_But what if we could be saved_  
_like in a picture book?_

_The feelings that budded today_  
_knocked with a small voice_  
_I want to tell you_  
_"Even so, it's alright. Don't cry, okay?"_  
_If I could embrace and laugh with_  
_The heart of "the voice of my thoughts"_  
_I think that a "heart that rescues hearts"_  
_could be called "courage""_

They all looked at him, then Marry, and just knew it was about her. "Go Seto! That was super!" Marry cheered from the sidelines. "Thanks, Mary!" He picked her up, smiling. "You practised too, didn't you?" She blushed, much more than she usually did. "Ah, I uh... No..." Then Takane stood up suddenly. "If any-one, and I mean any-one says anything about this, I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your short, boring life." She randomly burst into song.

_"As I Finally came to, a young love at first sight,_  
_I'm not really interested in that..._  
_So,I wonder... Why can't I look you in the eye?_  
_Well, It doesn't matter, because...Ahh... How irritating!_

_Glaring at the sun _  
_I found, while hiding this throbbing heart._  
_Ah, i can't supress this emotion it makes me sick!_  
_I wonder why? what a strange feeling..._

_My face is like an open book._  
_for some reason i get so nervous, that my voice even squeaked!_  
_what's wrong with me!? this is pissing me off!_  
_I'm such a fool..."_

The group was silent. Takane hid her face behind her arms. Kuroha sniggered. "Uh, pfft. Taka...ne? s-sounds like... your talking about... Haru-" She lunged towards him, tables falling as she did. "AHHH! Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! I don't know what you're saying! Ah!" She shook her head. "No,no,no,no,no,no!" Kano clenched his stomach, curled over, holding back his laughter as best as he could. "Do you have to do that, kano?" Kido asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really, really Do!" He put up his two fingers, in a peace sign, also sticking out his tongue. "Heh, heh!"

"Idiot..."

* * *

**I don't know, Cute right? What is this, Feel festival? First the whole Konoha thing now this? Well, anyway, it get's real next chapter, serious things are going to happen. or are they? I can't tell you that would be spoilers! Please Review and stuff! Your continued support if welcome! thank you for reading!**


	8. Shintaro's Transparent Happiness

**Shintaro's Transparent happiness **

Monday, 13th August:

The gang had been making good progress with the songs, and as Shintaro and Kano had completed, Haruka, Marry and-who Kano thought was 'older Kisaragi' but turned out to be- Momo worked on drawing for the videos for the songs. "Hey, Marry, can you pass me that?" Haruka asked, pointing to a pencil. "Sure!" They got along really well, and worked well together. "AGH! I can't get the hands right... Haruka help me~" Momo complained.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Kano asked, smiling back at Takane. "Huh? you're asking me? well, yeah I suppose it is..." she moved her head to the side, pouting. "What do you think of this?" Seto pointed Kuroha, but he simply shook his head. "I don't know, ask someone that cares!"

"Hey, Shintaro, what does this say?" Hibiya stared at the words that Konoha had written. "Uhh, I think it says; from this mechanized world, into a future landscape of falling leaves." "Ohh, Thanks Kisaragi."

"I'm bored..." Ene complained to Kido. "Well, if you bothered to help one of us, I'm sure you would find something fun." Ene moaned at the answer. " "Nice one Danchou!" Momo cheered, her fist raised in front of her face. "What's nice?" Konoha asked, looking scared. "No, it's not...I meant that the reply that Kido gave was a clever reply." Konoha smiled slighly.

Kido smiled at the amount of people there were helping her to achieve this dream of her's, but she realised that it became more than her dream. It was the goal of all her friends, the love of music that they shared had brought them together. "so cliche, huh?" She whispered to herself. "Eh? what did you say?" Ene asked her, as if she had killed someone. "N-nothing." Momo growled. "Hey, don't keep secrets!" Ene joined in. "Yeah, so secretive..." Konoha stared at Kido blankly, and spoke like a mimic. "Secret..."

"Haruka! Over here!" Ene waved at him, the other hand pointing to the table the group were sat at. "Ha-ru-ka!" He turned round and made a small "ah" sound. "Sorry, Sensei kept me behind to clean up the mess i made..." He looked down, slightly worried. "But anyway! where's Seto?" He looked at the empty space where Seto usually likes to sit, as it is beside Marry and Kano. "I don't have a clue, he said something about his english classes...or whatever..." Takane told him, looking to the side, her usual pose. "No, He had to finish his English presentation for today, and with all the club actiites...he...couldn't." Marry told the airhead boy.

"Okay, thanks." He sat down, and ate his large amount of food. "eww, gross." Momo mumbled. "Huh? What are you saying?" Shintaro asked the girl next to him. "N-no no, nothing."

"You know how boring this is?" Kano exclaimed, banging his hands on the table. "Yeah." Hibiya replied. Takane looked down, holding her hands. "I know what you mean, Kano." Konoha looked at them all. "Why are you bored?" Shintaro looked up at him. "Seriously, don't you get it? You don't understand being bored?" Konoha held his hands together. "Sorry." Kuroha shook his head. "Don't be sorry, he just wishes he had your coolness." Konoha smiled.

"HEY GUYS!" Seto said running towards them with a piece of paper in his hand. "YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT!" "Seto, for god sake keep your voice down!" Seto grinned, panting as he reached the table. "Okay, so first, sorry for shouting." He started, voice much lower volume. "Second, I have...wait for it...free pizza coupons!"

Everone stared at him. "What? Are you being serious here?" Shintaro exclaimed. "No, no, The real news is-"

"We can play some of our songs in the school!"

Everone had a different reaction to this. Kido was smiling like a wolf. Kano was gently smiling, eyebrows arched showing a sorrowful side. Momo smiled like Kido. Marry hid behind her long hair. Shintaro remained emotionless, as did Konoha. Ene's eyes stared at the paper, to a point of insanity. Hibiya looked angry as always, but a small glint of happiness showed in his eyes. Takane was blushing as she gazed at Haruka. Kuroha stared at Seto, looking happy for a change, but no smile. And Haruka closed his eyes and sighed.

"Isn't that super! I mean...It's the leader's decision but still..." He trailed off. "Okay, well-" Kido started to say, but couldn't finish. "I cannot do that! no way no way! never! ahh!" Takane stood up and ran. "never!" Everyone looked at her, and took a second to follow her. Kido was the first to chase after her, after that, Haruka followed, then all the rest.

"Takane!" Haruka burst through the school doors, running after her. "Wait!" Kido shouted to back him up. She gasped for breath, headphones around her neck. "No way, never!" Shintaro's Phone began to ring, but he ignored it. "Takane! you can't run this far!" Shintaro screamed to her. "That's right!" Marry added. "Think about Haruka's illness! about your illness! About your sister!" She flinced at Kano's words. That's right... she could feel her breath getting ragged, and she couldn't imagine what Haruka was feeling.

"I..." She fell to the ground. "I..." Haruka caught up to her. "Takane..." Kido stopped the rest of the gang from getting any closer. "I think we should give them a little space." She said walking back down the corridor, making sure to still be a little close as Takane fell.

"What's wrong Takane? why are you running?" He panted, breathless. "It's because...My song...It's for..." She put her hands in front of her face. "It's for you." Haruka smiled mindlessly. "I don't get it." Takane pinched his cheek. "Idiot! think about it!" so he did. He thought about the words of her song. 'Wait a second...it's... a love song!'

"Takane...Do you mean that you..." Haruka stared down at her, still smiling.

"I love you, Haruka!"

* * *

"I love you. Haruka!" Kano mocked her voice, a few hours later after School. "What the hell is your problem!?" She knocked him to the floor. "Dumb ass Kano..."

"So then what happened?" Kido asked her. "I told her I loved her too. Simple really." He said so casually. "Well, I think it's amazing! you belong together!" Marry added, her hair moving slightly. "Yeah, can we just go now?" Takane grumbled. "Wait, wait. So, anyone else want to run away from us because they don't want to admit their true feelings, eh?" Kido asked, grinning at Takane.

Everyone laughed at this. "I... think it's nice..." Hibiya said, everyone turning to him. "Chasing after the person you love, and not giving up, even if you're too shy to say it, you wanted to be around him, to be close to him, you would have done anything for him, it's nice that you got to say it on time Takane. Sometimes, you lose out on the chance to tell the person how you feel, and it's not too late. I-it's nice that you got to say it on time. And he didn't reject you, you can be together now, It's...nice."

They all stood there, Hibiya looking down, clenched fists. "Hibiya..." Momo said, looking sad. "W-what? I'm just saying it's nice! jeez!" a lone tear shining in his eye, as Konoha grabbed his shoulders. "Don't worry Hibiya. It's Nice for me too." He smiled. "Who the hell asked you?" He snapped. "Sorry."

Takane grabbed Haruka's hand. "We're going now, See ya!" she blushed before running with him. "They are cute, just like Kido and Kano!" Momo teased. "That's my role Kisaragi, what do you think you're doing?" She giggled. "Sorry, Shuuya!" He blushed. "Ah, you know my name? Stupid Kisaragi..."

"Oh! that's right, Kido!" Momo said, turning to her. "I have some music sorted, with my brother's help... can you come to our house and we'll show you?" Kido nodded her head. "Sure, but can this idiot come along?" She asked, pointing to Kano. "Sure, why not?" Momo said, Shintaro slapping his hands up to his face.

"Nice house Kisaragi's!" Kano said to the siblings, taking off his shoes. "Nice..." Kido said. "It's In his room, careful, it'll smell. " Momo warned, hand waving in front of her face. They walked up the stairs, to Shintaro's room.

"I'll just open the file..." He said, clicking away at his computer. Kido and Kano looked at the room, amazed by how tidy it was as they expected it to be. Kido looked around the gray walls, shocked by how plain it was. "Wow, I didn't think I'd be so boring!" Kano joked. There wasn't much in it. A bed, a place to keep clothes, A desk, and a small table.

"Yeah, yeah mock away my friend, just you wait and see..." He replied. "Okay, look." he pointed to the screen, playing the music. "This is my song, you see..." He explained the various music techniques that he had used, it was very well made. He then went on to play his little sister's song. It too was made very well. "See, This is the drums and..." He explained, Kano not paying much attention.

"Yeah! the're good, so now you just sing over them, right?" Kido asked, and both nodded at the same time, the same way. "You know... you're a lot alike..." Kido laughed to them. "Shut up leader! you're being so noisy!" Momo shouted, walking over to the other side of the room. "S-sorry."

They sat there a while, talking about how to Improve the way of the songs and everything. "Okay, got it?" Kido questioned, and a "Yeah" was given as an answer. "I'll be back In a second." Momo said, walking out of the room. "This was fun, I should be going though..." Kido said. "Yes we'll miss you all, but let's go leader!" Kano ran out of the room, leaving them behind. "Well I have to go after-"

And then she saw it. A photograph with Shintaro looking irritated as his hand was held be a girl. A girl that she knew too well. The red scarf, The hairclips, the happy smile that decorated her face. There was no mistaking that girl, She could never Mistake her, it was her best friend after all, the best friend she had, when no-one else cared, the one that saw her pain, this photograph, was of Ayano.

"Shintaro...Why are do you have a photo of Ayano?"

* * *

**What!? Yes, things are getting REAL NOW! HaruTaka! how cute is that? and Kido knows that Shintaro knows Ayano!? What? crazy! What a perfect ending to this chapter! I was meant to get this done sooner, but I got really distracted with the Vocaloid songs produced by Kikuo, they are so cool, you should check them out if you like Vocaloid, which is likely because KagePro was born from Vocaloid, but anways! Yeah, here it is now, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review and stuff, cause this took SOOOOOO long for me to get it. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Ene's state of enemy

The silence was too much to bear, well almost silence. There were the odd sounds of heavy breathing, running water and birds tweeting, but none of them paid any attention. Kido stared at Shintaro, unblinking. Shintaro looked at the photo, lips unable to part, but somehow, he found the courage to utter a single word of his best friend, and he hadn't said a thing about her since her death.

"Ayano..." He said, looking at Kido. "She... I knew her."

Kido blinked, wanting more information. "H-how did you know her?" Shintaro tensed his body, biting his lip. "Shintaro?"

The door flew open as Momo swarmed in with Kano. "This guy was trying to run away! I stopped him thought!" She laughed. Kano however, noticed the awkward air in the room, but thought he shouldn't ask.

"Oh, they were just leaving anyway." Shintaro said, plopping himself on the chair. "Bye, see you at school tomorrow." Kido stood there, staring at him. "Shintaro, why aren't you telling me?" She asked, and Shintaro in reply, slammed his hands on the table.

"I said you were leaving." He didn't even look up at them, staring only at the floor, tears soon to spill over his dark eyes. Momo looked at them both, worried for her brother, and her 'danchou'. "Brother, are you okay?" He laughed. "Just when I thought...It's was time to move on..." Momo began to piece the pieces together, but Kano didn't understand anything, but still stayed quiet.

"Shintaro! Please just tell me!" Kido said, voice so full of emotion. He shook his head. "No, get out now." Kido exhaled loudly and picked up her school bag, scowling back at Shintaro. "You know, real friends tell each other everything, they open up to people! You should know that!" she rushed out, Kano following after many apologies. "After all this time..." Shintaro sighed.

"What was that about?" Kano asked Kido, walking in front of her. She growled at him. "he knows Ayano, but he won't admit it! How could he dismiss this so easily!? He knows what kind of person she is, she would have asked him too! She would have." Kano put his hands up. "I don't know what you're talkin' about. Can you explain?" She sighed, dragging his head while she moved to the side of the street, stopping.

"There was a girl called Ayano. I knew her, and she was really kind, such a nice, kind heart. I had no friends so, after my parents died, I felt kind of... lonely." Kano nodded his head, concern enveloping his face. "So that's when she came to me and asked if I was okay, and I was stubborn and cruel to her, but she just smiled, putting so much determination into her words. It was, funny so I started laughing, but... I also sort of cried, and she was so nice to me... how could I know what she would do!? It... It wasn't my fault..." she wiped her running nose.

"She killed herself. threw herself right off the building of her school, heh heh... I was going to tell her something, after school. God, what I had to say to her... It looks so childish now. She fell from the building and went splattering everywhere, that's what the doctor said. Her guts were everywhere! how could she do that!?" Kido stopped talking and looked up at the sky. "I wanted to know why..." Kano wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, you're okay."

Tuesday, 14th August

Ene's Pov

"What's wrong with Shintaro?" I asked Momo, arched awkwardly on my stupid chair. "I don't know... Kido and him looked like they were talking about... _her_." I turned round to him, but he was scribbling away at his paper, as he always did when we were in class. "Ayano? Kido knows Ayano?" Momo smiled weakly. "Looks like it, I wonder how she knew her," she sighed.

"How is that possible? Kido and Ayano differ from each other so much, just like Ayano and Shintaro." My voice cracked, and I blushed. Really I didn't like to talk about this, it affected my closest friends, Shintaro, Haruka and Takane. Oh god, now I was thinking about how my sister cried that night, not in front of us but you could hear it, from her room.

She had been found asleep again that day, and didn't seem to remember anything from that day, she was really defensive, but why wouldn't she be? we really asked her many questions, and she had just found out her best friend had died. Oh god, now I was about to cry!

"huh? Ene? are you okay?" I pouted. "Yes, I'm fine, I just wonder what Haruka and Takane will say."

"Takane..." I tapped her shoulder, when we had a break from class. "If you're here just to joke about me and Haruka, I swear you'll regret it." she picked up some of her things, Haruka helping, which made her angry, oh this was going to be hard. "No, it's not that... it's something else. I waited for her reply, but she just stared at me. "Momo said that Shintaro and Kido had been saying something about... Ayano."

She just looked at me, lips slightly parted, Haruka behind her however, he was shaking his head. "No way, how could Kido know abo- I mean, How could Kido have known about Ayano?" Takane picked up the rest of her belongings and grabbed Haruka along, and I was left to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked, running along to keep up with my sister and her fast walking pace. "We are going to find Kido, That's what we are doing."

"Takane! that hurts!" Haruka complained.

We eventually found Kido and Takane wasted no time. "How did you know her?" Kido squinted her eyes. "Sorry, what are you saying?" Takane clenched her fists, I had never seen her like this before. "Ayano. Tateyama Ayano. You know her, how?" Kido gulped, and smiled. "She was my friend. I knew her because our parents died in the same fire, well both mine died and her mother, so we knew each other from there, and I was so rude to her, but she really is the nicest person you could ever meet. She was my best friend, well, that's what she said. I knew she had other friends, I knew about one, Someone that sat next to her in school, I think she said something about two others, but not as much as that boy. well, anyway that's how I knew her."

Takane buried her face into Haruka's sleeve. "That's... Shintaro..." She said, tearful. Haruka clarified this. "Yeah, Shintaro was the boy she sat next to, an we are the two other friends. Shintaro sort of... uhh... liked her, he had a crush for her."

I shouted at him. "It's a crush _on_ her. Stupid!" Kido grinned and looked at Kano. "This is so weird." She then looked at all of us. "I think that Ayano liked him too. She talked about him so much, it's almost weird how much she did."

And just After she said that, I turned around and saw Shintaro.

Shintaro's Pov

What was happening? they were talking about Ayano, no this isn't right. She... talked about me? no way. "Shintaro! I..." Ene. That was Ene. they stared at me. "No, this isn't supposed to happen. this wasn't right..." I said, more like gargled, because I was crying, like a weak, pathetic fool.

"Shintaro!" Haruka cried, running towards me. "I want to forget, and you all come here and try so hard to remind me... I hate this!" I was just saying what I felt, and it hurt. "I could have saved her! I have an I.Q of what... 168? If I couldn't have seen what she was going to do... then I..." I couldn't say any more. the last couple of days had been so happy, until yesterday when Kido reminded me of her... She reminded me of my lack of compassion. My coldness towards her must have made her feel even worse that what she already felt, right?

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Takane slapped me, right across my cheek. "She killed herself because of Kenjiro!" She gasped, she had said too much and she knew it, but now I wanted to know.

* * *

"Auntie... where are we going now!?" Hibiya moaned as Momo dragged him. "We are going to find my phone because I dropped it, get it? And stop calling me that!"

He groaned loudly, overreacting again. "I have no time for this! Agh!" She let go of his hand and his face had a brief encounter with the floor. "What the hell was that!?" Momo smlied, leaning down to give him help to stand up. "Hey, hey, don't be a baby, Hibiya!" He growled. "why do you always have to say my name? it's always 'do this, Hibiya!' or 'don't be a baby, Hibiya.' or 'don't call me that, Hibiya.' It really is annoying! I'm getting real tired of your shi-" Momo covered his mouth. "Don't swear! you're too young to swear!"

"I'm the same age as you!" he shrieked when Momo moved her hand. "Oh... right..."

* * *

"What do you mean 'Because of Kenjiro?' what are you talking about?" Shintaro said, staring at her intensely. "Her father? why because of Him?" Kido asked, and even Haruka was confused.

"It... It's a secret. She told me not to tell anyone..." Takane mumbled, clutching at the base of her shirt. "what was a secret, you have to tell us. Please." Kido was desperate now. "Takane?" Ene looked at her, wondering what secret she could have kept.

"I... can't... I promised..." Shintaro snorted. "She's dead now, so you can tell us." Everyone was a little surprised by his bluntly put words, but there were more important things to worry about right now. "A-alright then, but you can never tell anyone else, Kenjiro died anyway, so you don't have to worry about him, but you can't tell Momo, Konoha or Kuroha. Right?" They agreed, reluctantly.

"Kenjiro... he started the fire, that killed Ayaka, Ayano's mother... and your parents." Everyone went silent, and kido tightened her grip on Kano's hand.  
"Ayano told me, and she said that she wanted to find out why, so I helped her. But she... found out research about something... a power. the rules say that you have to die on the fifteenth of August and you would come back, with a power." She took a deep breath.

"She... found out that... Kenjiro was going to... kill me and Haruka." She looked at her boyfriend, and continued. "It was a way to get Ayaka back or something. But, then Ayano told me what he did. she told me that he hit her. All the time, ever since her mother died, he was like that. I tried to help her, and when she said that it didn't matter, she said she had a plan." Shintaro was breathing heavily now, but Takane continued.

"I followed her, and she went to the top of the school, and her father was there. I hid behind the door and she tried to get him to stop, she begged him to, but he was such a... He just laughed at her. He said that she was stupid for just thinking she could change his mind, but then... she put her 'plan' into action. I ran to her, I didn't want her to jump! She said she was sorry, but this plan would work. I grabbed hold of her hand, I didn't want her to die! that's when he said, two people had to die, If one died then it wouldn't work. he knew I couldn't hold on, you see, he wanted me to jump as well, because he knew Ayano would send me back." Her hands shook, but she still tried to speak.

"She told me never to tell anyone... about that, about all of it she told me to go. I said I wouldn't, but she said she would stay there, she wasn't going to leave. So I agreed, but she also told me that... she was sorry, she told me to tell you she was sorry, Shintaro. She did love you, but she was far too scared to tell you. I woke up, and I was fine. I knew that Ayano was gone, and there was no way I could bring her back now."

"I went to see Kenjiro, a few weeks later, but he had been killed, I hated him, for what he did to Ayano, for what he caused her to do, what he made me do. He was a monster, and I was the one that should have killed him, but it was too late for that. I pretended that everything was Okay, but I had a power now, I could control electrical things. I don't know why, but I could. At first I hated it, it reminded me of everything, but it's not so bad really. Anyway, that's what happened to Ayano and to me. that's the secret."

Everyone was silent, before Shintaro shouted at her. "You expect us to buy that!? show us then, show us your power, go on, if it really is true!" She took her phone out and started talking through it, buy her actual body did no talking. Shintaro,Ene and Kano's phones also began to ring. "See?" she said as Haruka, Ene and Shintaro stared in disbelief, Kano and Kido however, knew that things such as that were possible.

"No way.. so it's all true? she... was trying to protect you?" Shintaro asked, feeling like a fool, he never knew anything about her. "that... bastard... how could he do that to her? she was so..." "Fragile." Haruka finished.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!? you could have avoided her dying!" Shintaro screamed. "It wasn't her fault, she would have did it even if people knew." Kido replied. "No...It is my fault... I could have stopped her... I could have let her go instead of me... I'm selfish... I'm sorry, Haruka, Kido... Shintaro." She started sobbing. "You could have let her live. You could have saved her. YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Shintaro growled. Kano pushed him against the door, grabbing his shirt.

"How dare you! who the hell do you think you are!? can't you see that Takane blames herself for this? She is crying and you scream at her!?" Takane wiped the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming.

"No, it is my fault... he should be angry at me... I chose to let him suffer in the loss of Ayano... and it must have hurt when I was around haruka... because I got to be with the one I love, why don't you? I'm sorry Shintaro..."

"Takane! Don't say that! you had to live with that decision, that must have been painful! you couldn't tell anyone, but he... thinks he has the right to shout at you, to blame you for what happened! It wasn't her fault! it's instinct to survive! Takane had to choose that, and live with guilt, live with that! do you think you could do that!?"

haruka grabbed kano and took him away from Shintaro. "Please don't shout at him." He mumbled, patting the blond boy's hair. "Shintaro, Ayano wasn't only your friend, she was our friend too." he said, moving to hug Takane. "She didn't deserve to die like that, but are you saying that Takane deserved that?" Shintaro exhaled loudly, staring at her.

"What happened, was terrible for all of us, especially Takane." He rubbed her cheek. "But you don't have to live in the past like that anymore, Takane, Shintaro. you both found new friends, ones that we will have many happy times with." he held out his hands to Them. "Please, overcome this sadness, you don't need to have that burden! You can be happy too! Ayano would have wanted it."

Shintaro stared at him. "Haruka..." Takane took his hand. "Shintaro..." he said in response. he took his other hand, smiling. "Yeah, she would have... I'm sorry Kano, Haruka. Takane. Forgive me." Haruka smiled back at him, pulling him towards Ene. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Always Momo and Hibiya for some happiness. well this was fun, Not really much to say about it, but it's sort of like what happened with Kano and Ayano, but it's Takane not Kano, you know? well, I hope you enjoyed reading this, Thank you! **


End file.
